ROLLING GIRL
by Annie Yue
Summary: Bullying. El peor enemigo de muchos y el mayor tormento de Hinata Hyuga, ¿Pero quién es esta chica? Fue la más tímida de su clase, luego una con las mejores calificaciones. Fue enfermiza a lo largo de toda su vida y ahora era el "blanco bullying", aunque en el fondo quizás siempre lo fue… hasta que él apareció. ONE-SHOOT


Esto lo escribí hace como tres años, pero hoy lo terminé. Son las cuatro de la mañana y tengo examen el lunes en la Universidad. No soy buena tomando buenas decisiones hahaha (en realidad me odio por esto). **ES UN ONE-SHOOT**

ME ACABO DE ENTERAR DE ALGO GENIAL. Nominaron uno de mis fics (El sexto cuerpo) como mejor pareja crack, y de paso... ME NOMINARON PARA MEJOR AUTORA 2016. No estoy ni cerca de ser tan buena como otros autores que admiro, pero admito que me hizo muy feliz. Así que si quieren (por mi) votar (por mi) para esto (por mi) me haría muy feliz, pero sin compromiso (por mí). NO HAY PRESIÓN (VOTEN POR MI) HAHAHAH estoy en extasis. Revisen la página de facebook **"premios naruto fanfic** ". Los amo, gracias.

PD: (por mi)

* * *

.

 **ROLLING GIRL**

.

.

 _"El camino no tan largo cuando alguien te espera al otro lado"_

.

Hinata corría tanto como podía. Dobló en una esquina y se metió con agilidad a uno de los baños del instituto. Subió sus pies al retrete y aguantó la respiración mientras rogaba que ellas no llegaran, que no la descubrieran.

La puerta fue violentamente azotada y Hinata no necesitó mirar para saber de quién se trataba. Cerró los ojos y pensó en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera en las chicas que acaban de ingresar al baño.

—Tsk, odio cuando la tonta Hyuga se nos escapa —dijo una de ellas. Hinata palideció.

—Ya verá esa asquerosa puta cuando me la pille —comentó otra, golpeando el lavabo del baño en un golpe seco y potente.

—Hoy tuvo suerte, Tayuya. Mañana la podremos atrapar a la entrada —una tercera persona habló con más calma en comparación a las otras dos chicas —, vámonos a clases antes de que Hidan-sensei nos dé un odioso sermón.

—Ya que…

Las tres mujeres abandonaron el baño y después de pasado unos cinco minutos, Hinata se atrevió a salir de su escondite.

—Que cerca… —suspiró aliviada. Se acercó hasta el lavabo que anteriormente había sido golpeado por Tayuya y se miró en el espejo sobre éste.

Que estado más lamentable.

El largo cabello negro azulado que se había peinado en un bonito moño ahora estaba desparramado y desordenado. Su ojo hinchado no había mejorado en toda la semana a pesar de las grandes cantidades de hielo que se había puesto encima durante las noches, al igual que su mejilla, pero como ésta estaba cubierta con una venda apenas se notaba lo inflamada que se encontraba. Con una débil sonrisa Hinata comenzó a arreglarse lo mejor que pudo.

—Sólo un mes más… sólo un mes — le dijo Hinata al reflejo en el espejo de ella misma que comenzaba a llorar.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, Hinata siempre había sido blanco de bromas y jugarretas, y por eso era insegura y desconfiada con las personas a su alrededor. De niña la molestaban por ser demasiado enclenque y enfermiza, y a medida que crecía, los niños encontraron nuevas formas de herirla tanto con palabras como con golpes. Pero eso a Hinata no le importaba, ya que fue un "juego de niños", como ella misma decía. Los niños suelen ser crueles sin darse cuenta, ¿No?

Salió del baño y regresó a clases en silencio. Nadie dijo nada al verla aparecer en ese estado, pues no era extraño en realidad. Tayuya y su sequito eran el temor de la mayoría de las jóvenes estudiantes del instituto Konoha. Eran muy pocas las que se salvaban de su ira y crueldad, y principalmente eran las chicas mayores que ella, pero aun así nadie la paraba. Se juntaba con una chica llamada Kin Tsushi, de cabello largo y negro, casi tan oscuro como su alma. Al igual que Tayuya, Kin disfrutaba de la miseria de otros y esa era la razón por la que muchas chicas del instituto le temían. Si Kin quería que alguien no fuera feliz, entonces no había forma de salvarse. La tercera persona era un poco más distinta a Kin y Tayuya, ya que a diferencia de las otras dos, ella no iba dando golpes sin razón. Se podría decir que Karin, la tercera del grupo, se divertía más con mirar y opinar sobre lo que hacían sus amigas, pero sus palabras no dejaban de ser mordaces y humillantes si ella se lo proponía. Hinata sabía muy bien de eso.

Se sentó sin levantar sospechas en el profesor —quien estaba tan concentrado en escribir en la pizarra que no se percató de cuando la chica llegó —y entonces ella comenzó a tomar apuntes sin decir la más mínima palabra.

Tan solo debía esperar un mes… un solo mes para salir de vacaciones de verano y olvidarse de la vida dentro del instituto. Es cierto que debía regresar una vez pasado el verano, pero cuando volviera ya no lo haría completamente sola. No, ya no lo haría ya que una de sus amigas se estaba cambiando de instituto y se quedaría con ella en su último año escolar.

Hinata con la simple idea era más que feliz. Ella nunca logró hacerse de una amiga en el instituto, y era porque Kin no se lo permitía. Cuando Hinata tenía doce años empujó sin querer a Kin por las escaleras y le provocó una fractura en el brazo izquierdo. Desde entonces nunca volvió a respirar con tranquilidad en los pasillos de la institución y se limitaba a llorar en el silencio de su habitación preguntándose por qué no era capaz de defenderse. Pero entonces conoció a Ino y su vida tuvo algo de luz. Se conocieron en la playa cercana a Konoha y desde entonces entablaron una relación amigable. Ino era hija de los dueños de una floristería, quienes querían mudarse a la gran ciudad de Konoha ahora que Ino tenía altas posibilidades de estudiar en la universidad, y de esta forma proporcionarle a la chica todo lo que necesitara para sus estudios. Hinata hablaba con Ino por lo menos una vez a la semana, algunas veces cada dos, pero cada vez que conversaban lo hacían por un buen tiempo. Ella era la única que sabía lo que le hacían a Hinata en el instituto, y esa era otra de las razones por la que la chica no quiso ir a ningún otro lado a estudiar que no fuera el instituto Konoha.

Y hasta el final de ese año escolar, Hinata recibió cada uno de los castigos y pesadeces del trío del mal con casi una sonrisa en la cara. Una vez que Ino estuviera con ella, ya nada de eso debía repetirse.

Las vacaciones fueron un deleite para Hinata, como nunca antes lo habían sido. Fue a la playa con su familia como el año anterior y se encontró con la bellísima Ino, quien la llevaba esperando una semana ahí. Ino poseía unas características poco comunes en esa zona, ya que con su cabello dorado y sus ojos azulados no había persona que no la mirara. Ella siempre intentaba convencer a Hinata de que era bonita, pero simplemente no se lo creía, ¿Qué cosa bonita podía haber en un cuerpo tan pequeño y pálido? ¿Qué era lo bonito en esos ojos grises que causaban tantas burlas por parte de Tayuya, Karin y Kin? Hinata lo único que le gustaba de sí misma eran sus pechos, y es que sabía que el "trío del mal" la envidiaba por eso. Nada más.

—¿Un año muy duro? — le preguntó Ino una vez que se encontraron en la playa. Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

—U-Un poco… pero ahora que tu vas a estar ahí ya no me sentiré sola.

—¡Claro que no!

Ino y Hinata se conocieron debido a que las cabañas donde se hospedaban cada una eran casas vecinas, así que la explosiva personalidad de la rubia no dejó pasar la oportunidad de conocer a una chica de su edad y pasar bien el verano. Al día siguiente de conocerse, Ino le preguntó a Hinata quien le había dejado hematomas y heridas a lo largo de su cuerpo, y a pesar de que Hinata intentó convencerla de que ella misma se las había hecho por torpeza, ella no contó con la astucia de Ino.

—Deberías decirle a tus padres, Hinata —le dijo Ino en esa oportunidad, hace un año —¿Cómo es que no se han dado cuenta?

—S-Siempre les digo que fue un accidente… no quiero que lo sepan…

—¿Y vas a dejar que te golpeen hasta que te gradúes? No deberías dejar que te traten así. Vales más que eso.

—No es tan fácil…

Desde entonces, amabas chicas mantuvieron contacto, siendo Ino siempre la que preguntaba sobre cómo iban las cosas en el instituto. Hinata nunca respondió con buenas noticias.

Pasó el verano con una fugacidad terrible para Hinata. No quería que se acabara. Estuvo con Ino dos semanas antes de regresar a la ciudad, por lo que su mayor entretención el resto de las vacaciones se basó en pasar el rato con Neji, su primo, Hanabi, su hermana menor, y con sus dos únicos amigos de verdad: Kiba y Shino. Los dos estudiaban en otro instituto, el cual era sólo para hombres, pero como los tres se habían conocido en el preescolar lograron pasarla bien mientras crecían. Hinata ese mismo verano les confesó el por qué tenía tantas heridas en la piel y el por qué evitaba hablar del instituto con ellos. Los dos chicos la reprendieron por no haberles contado antes para hacer algo, pero fue Hinata quien los detuvo.

—No había nada que hacer por mi —les dijo ella con una sonrisa leve y la voz gastada.

Tanto Shino como Kiba le dijeron que iban a estar para ella cuando gustara, que no lo dudara. Hinata les tomó la palabra, y con esa promesa avanzó a paso lento junto a sus dos amigos hasta la entrada del Instituto Konoha, donde por desgracia visualizó a sus tres grandes temores.

Pasando de largo de ellas, Hinata entró a clases siendo escoltada por Kiba, quien se reía de las personas que lo miraban. No era común que un chico de otro instituto entrara así nada más a clases ajenas, pero eso al chico sólo le causaba emoción. Para él tampoco era común ver a chicas en los pasillos, tomando en cuenta que él no tenía compañeras de clases. Todos eran hombres en su institución. Shino agarró a Kiba por el codo para sacarlo del aula de Hinata e irse a clases los dos, y Hinata les agradeció desde su asiento. Todo habría sido maravilloso para ella si esa escena no hubiera sido estropeada por Tayuya, quien entró a la sala de mala gana.

—Es otro año, putita Hyuga —le dijo la recién llegada, tomando a Hinata por el mentón —. Puedes traer a las fuerzas armadas si quieres, pero eso no te alejará de nosotras asquerosa perra —Tayuya la pegó una sonora bofetada y se carcajeó, tomando asiento junto a Kin al final del salón. Al menos Karin no estaba en la misma clase que ella.

Hinata de verdad quiso llorar. Podría haber soportado esos insultos si al menos Ino hubiera quedado con ella en el mismo salón, pero a la rubia la habían dejado en el de al lado… a una puerta de distancia de Hinata. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de soportar aquello todo un año.

—Buenos días clase —dijo Kurenai-sensei, la profesora de literatura —, yo seré la profesora jefe de este año. Espero nos llevemos bien.

Los alumnos saludaron a la profesora y tomaron asiento entre murmullos. Hinata se acomodó las mangas del chaleco de su uniforme y comenzó a revisar las puntas de su cabello mientras esperaba instrucciones de la señorita Kurenai. Como usualmente se sentaba sola — como en ese preciso momento —, Hinata aprovechaba para distraerse cada vez que podía. Ahora mismo eran las puntas quemadas de su largo cabello oscuro, pero otras veces era el paisaje cercano a su ventana. Siempre encontraba algo con el qué ocupar su mente antes del receso, o mejor dicho, su golpiza a manos de Tayuya y Kin.

—Este año tenemos dos estudiantes nuevos —dijo Kurenai de repente, captando la atención de varios alumnos. Hinata la miró —Pasen adelante, chicos. Preséntense ante sus compañeros.

La puerta se abrió y dos jóvenes ingresaron al salón.

—Buenos días —dijeron ambos.

Hinata se quedó con la boca abierta al igual que el resto de la clase.

Eran dos hombres, y cada uno era completamente distinto del otro. El primero que entró tenía la piel blanca y el cabello demasiado oscuro, al igual que sus ojos. Hinata se sintió pequeña ante la dura y enigmática mirada del chico, pero sus ojos dejaron de ponerle atención al misterioso hombre una vez que vieron al otro estudiante nuevo. El cabello rubio lo tenía desordenado, como si jamás se hubiera peinado para ir a clases. Los ojos azules brillaban con alegría y travesura, y la enorme sonrisa opacaba por lejos cualquier rostro dentro del salón. Hinata sintió su cara arder cuando él pasó su mirada sobre ella y le sonrió.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha —dijo el primero. Tenía la voz ronca y autoritaria —. Estuve estudiando fuera del país y hace poco regresé a Konoha. Un gusto.

—Y yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki' ttebayo – comenzó a relatar el chico que había robado por completo la atención de Hinata —. Sasuke y yo éramos compañeros en nuestro antiguo instituto, y la razón por la que me cambié aquí fue por decisión propia.

La profesora Kurenai saludó a los dos y les pidió que tomaran asiento. Por desgracia no había un puesto doble para que se sentaran juntos, así que tuvieron que separarse.

—Puede tomar asiento junto a Juugo, Uchiha-san – le dijo la profesora y Sasuke se encaminó hacia donde ella indicaba —. Usted puede sentarse con Hinata, joven Naruto.

—¿Quién es Hinata' ttebayo? – preguntó el chico a Kurenai, y ella con amabilidad lo guió por el hombro hasta la chica.

Hinata nunca en su vida había tenido la respiración tan irregular y sus mejillas tan rojas, estaba segura. Naruto se sentó por petición de Kurenai y de esta forma la profesora empezó a relatar las actividades escolares. Naruto se giró hacia Hinata, pero ella no se atrevió a mirarlo.

El rubio apoyó sus manos sobre su boca y acomodó el mentón en ellas.

—Hola Hinata —le dijo en un susurro. Ella apenas si se creía que él le hubiera hablado.

Pensó que su mente le había jugado una broma e ignoró lo anterior, poniendo su mirada en la mesa frente a ella. Casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas cuando un cuaderno se deslizó hasta ella. Hinata leyó la esquina de la página y automáticamente se giró para mirar a Naruto. Él estaba con la vista puesta en Kurenai, apoyando el mentón en su palma derecha.

Hinata sujetó el cuadernillo y releyó la escritura. Era un simple "Hola" más una carita feliz a su lado, pero para Hinata era como un mensaje sin codificar, ¿De verdad iba dirigido hacia ella? Tomando el lápiz temblorosamente, Hinata respondió con otro "Hola" y le devolvió el cuaderno a su dueño. Ella ni siquiera lo había deslizado por completo sobre la mesa cuando la bronceada y amplia mano de Naruto tomó el objeto y lo atrajo hacia él. En ningún momento Naruto la miró, mas Hinata no podía dejar de verlo a él. Naruto sonrió de soslayo y a Hinata se le vino el mundo abajo.

A ella… a ella le gustaba la forma como él sonreía.

Naruto le volvió a pasar el cuadernillo y Hinata casi se desesperó por leerlo, pero aparentó lo mejor que pudo.

 _«¿La profesora siempre habla tanto?»_ preguntó él y a Hinata le causó gracia.

 _«Mmm… sí, creo que sí. Es la profesora de literatura después de todo»_ le escribió Hinata. Ella apreció como los ojos azules de Naruto se abrían y por primera vez se miraron.

A Hinata le gustaron mucho sus ojos.

 _«¡¿De verdad?!... diablos, no me gusta leer. ¿Es de las profesoras crueles?»_

 _«No… yo creo que es muy amable. Nunca ha reprobado a nadie desde que me hace clases.»_

No bien Hinata le entregó el cuaderno y Naruto leyó lo último, un grito de felicidad salió de él. Todos en el salón lo miraron y él se encorvó en su puesto después de que Kurenai le pidiera amablemente que guardara silencio.

 _«Ouch. Creo que se me pasó la mano»_ – decía la notita de Naruto hacia Hinata. Ella con una sonrisa le devolvió otra nota.

 _«Me dio risa»_ – puso ella, agregando una carita feliz. Naruto la volvió a mirar de manera alegre.

 _«Oye Hinata…. ¿Podrías mostrarme el instituto a mí y a Sasuke? Ambos somos nuevos aquí y no conocemos a nadie.»_ – puso Naruto y le entregó el cuaderno a la chica. Hinata miró de soslayo a Sasuke, quien estaba con una cara de aburrimiento insuperable.

Recordó que iba a juntarse con Ino a la salida, pero no quería decirle que no a Naruto. Hinata pensó que de paso sería buena idea enseñarle el instituto a Ino, y de esta forma podría estar con ambos.

 _«Si, me gustaría… ¿Puede venir una amiga mía con nosotros? Ella también es nueva aquí»_

 _«¡Claro! Por mi no hay problema. Gracias»_ – respondió Naruto y con eso dieron por terminada su conversación a través de notas.

Hinata casi se moría de ganas para que tocara el timbre e iniciara el receso. Ella no había puesto atención en lo absoluto a Kurenai debido a que toda su cabeza pensaba en el chico que estaba a su lado. La vida siempre le había sido ingrata, pero ahora le estaba compensando por todos esos años torturados con la simple presencia de Naruto.

Cuando tocó el timbre, ella no se movió hasta que su nuevo acompañante lo hizo. Se puso de pie un poco temerosa y se acercó al chico.

—Bien, iré por Sasuke y nos vamos' ttebayo — comentó Naruto mientras se encaminaba hacia el moreno. Le hizo un gesto a Hinata para que le siguiera —. Hey Teme, le pedí a Hinata que nos enseñara el instituto, ¿Vienes?

—Hm, ¿Quién…?

Sasuke se puso de pie de donde yacía y vio a Hinata. Sasuke era mucho más alto de lo que ella creyó.

—Un gusto, Uchiha-san —dijo Hinata, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

—¿Eres una Hyuga, no? —preguntó Sasuke, comenzando a andar hacia la salida de la sala lentamente.

—S-Si… ¿Cómo supiste? —preguntó ella, siguiéndole junto a Naruto.

—De seguro por tus ojos' ttebayo.

—¿…Mis ojos?

—Sip, todos los Hyuga tienen los ojos así de claros, ¿Es por eso Teme?

— Hm, si. —respondió el nombrado, abriendo la puerta y saliendo al pasillo —¿Dónde queda la biblioteca? —le preguntó él a Hinata, quien levantó su cara con rapidez.

—E-En el piso de arriba… —indicó —. Los puedo llevar si quieren.

—Nah, empecemos por la cafetería. Tengo hambre' ttebayo – dijo alegremente Naruto. Sasuke solo bufó y Hinata le sonrió —¿Partimos?

—Como sea —habló Sasuke, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos.

Hinata los guió por el pasillo, queriendo encontrar a Ino en su salón de clases como habían quedado y después llevar a ambos chicos a la cafetería. Se sentía muy nerviosa, pero como Naruto no dejaba de hablar, algo en si misma se tranquilizaba al oírlo. Ino casi le saltó encima al verla y luego saludó a los nuevos compañeros de Hinata. Se les unió en el recorrido por el instituto y para Hinata nada podía ser mejor que aquella escena con Naruto y Sasuke discutiendo por niñerías y a Ino riéndose por ello. Se sintió feliz de verdad.

Pero como ya sabía ella, lo bueno siempre tiene un final.

Apenas habían puesto un pie en la cafetería y el corazón de Hinata dio un vuelco al ver a Tayuya, Kin y Karin a tan solo unos metros de ellos. Las tres chicas se fijaron el ella y el resto del grupo y se encaminaron a su encuentro.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Pero qué ven mis ojos! —chilló Naruto desde la espalda de Hinata hacia las chicas que se aproximaban.

—¿Cómo van las clases, Naruto? —preguntó Karin, acercándose al rubio y dándole un ligero empujón tanto a Ino como a Hinata, quienes estaban por delante.

—Nada fuera de lo normal' ttebayo ¿Qué tal tu?

—Ya sabes, nada fuera de lo normal —le respondió ella, golpeándolo en el pecho y luego aproximándose a Sasuke. Se agarró del brazo de él —. ¿Has tenido un buen día Sasuke-kun? —preguntó melosa.

—Todo normal —respondió Sasuke, alejando a Karin de él con sutileza.

—¿Quiénes son éstas, Hinata? —le preguntó Ino en un débil susurro. Hinata la miró con desánimo.

—Son _ellas_ —le contestó ella en otro susurro. Ino se indignó de inmediato.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora de salir de aquí. Un gusto conocerlas a todas —dijo la rubia sin la más mínima muestra de afecto. Tomó a Hinata por la muñeca y comenzó a guiarla a la salida.

—¡Hey, Hinata! —le gritó Naruto a la chica. Ella se estancó de inmediato y se giró a mirarlo —¿A dónde van? ¡Ven! Déjame presentarte a Karin, es mi prima.

Prima.

Pri-ma.

¡DIABLOS!

—Oh, créeme Naruto, ellas ya se conocen —le dijo Ino con molestia. En el poco tiempo que había hablado con el rubio adquirió confianza con él. Ella ya había visto a Karin en clases, puesto que eran compañeras.

—¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial' ttebayo! Podríamos almorzar juntos, ya sabes…

—No insistas con ella —la que habló está vez fue Kin, quien le lanzó una mirada envenenada a Hinata sin que nadie se diera cuenta —. Hinata siempre almuerza sola, ¿Verdad cariño? Se siente más cómoda… no será bueno ser molestos para ella, ¿No crees?

—¿Es cierto Hinata? ¿Prefieres comer sola' ttebayo?

Hinata quiso llorar. Ya comenzaban a escocerle los ojos. Ino la sujetó por los hombros y la sacó de ahí antes de que el resto de ellos se diera cuenta, llevándola a donde nadie más pudiera verlas.

¡Claro que no le gustaba estar sola! ¿A quién le podía gustar? De verdad quería almorzar con Naruto y con Ino, incluso con Sasuke, pero tenían siempre que llegar a humillarla para su propia satisfacción. No era justo…

—Hey, vamos… tranquila Hinata —le confortaba Ino, dejándola llorar —, la próxima vez les voy a partir la cara, te lo prometo…

—E-Estoy tan cansada de ellas… no les fue suficiente con golpearme, ahora, ahora…

—Sí, lo sé. Pero todo va a estar bien, ya verás.

Ino la dejó en su salón después del toque del timbre y se fue a su propio salón. Naruto, Sasuke y las arpías aún no llegaban, así que Hinata se puso a dibujar para pasar el rato. Hizo una caricatura de ella misma llena de vendas y heridas, intentando sonreír.

—Oye, Hinata…

Hinata levantó sus ojos del cuaderno y miró a algunos de sus compañeros de clases frente a ella. Su cuerpo por inercia se puso a la defensiva, haciendo que su corazón latiera más deprisa. Si no se equivocaba eran Shikamaru y Chöji.

—¿S-Si? – preguntó ella, confundida. De los cuatro años que llevaban siendo compañeros de clases, está era la primera vez que se hablaban. Una vez tuvieron que hacer un trabajo juntos, pero apenas fue durante la clase y no entablaron conversación.

—Te vimos hace un rato en el pasillo con alguien. Esa amiga tuya… la rubia… —comenzó a hablar Shikamaru, mirando los ojos grises de Hinata.

—¿Qué… qué pasa con ella? —siguió indagando ella. Casi rogaba que no le pidieran hacer algún tipo de cita a ciegas.

—Por casualidad… ¿Ella se llama Ino? —quién preguntó fue Chöji. Había dejado de comer como usualmente lo hacía y miraba seriamente a la chica.

Hinata temió responder. No quería causarle algún problema a Ino.

—… Si. Su nombre es Ino Yamanaka —contestó de manera insegura. Shikamaru y Chöji se sonrieron entre sí, pero no con segundas intenciones, sino con alegría.

—¡Te dije que era ella, Shikamaru! —dijo Chöji con asombro. Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza.

—No pensé que vendría hasta aquí —comentó el otro chico, girándose hacia Hinata y tomando asiento donde anteriormente había estado Naruto —. ¿Te molesta si te pregunto de dónde se conocen?

—Vacacionamos juntas —respondió ella. Aún le era extraño todo eso que pasaba.

—Ino fue una amiga de la infancia de ambos. Nuestros padres son muy amigos —le explicó Chöji al ver la ambigua cara de Hinata —. Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que la vimos, pero no ha cambiando en nada, ¿verdad Shikamaru?

—Tsk, al menos espero que ese carácter mandón se haya esfumado… era tan problemática.

—Pues… sigue siendo mandona —dijo Hinata, dándose cuenta muy tarde de lo que había dicho. Se sonrojó con violencia cuando Shikamaru y Chöji rieron.

—Típico de ella —señaló Shikamaru —, al menos sabemos que está bien.

—Si… hey, Hinata, ¿Podrías hacernos un favor? —preguntó Chöji, y ella ya sabía más o menos lo que le iba a pedir. No quería tener la razón.

Tal y como ella pensó, Chöji y Shikamaru le pidieron que los llevara a ver a Ino. No pudo negarse ya que después de todo habían pasado muchos años desde que no se veían y no tenía razones válidas para negarse. Estaba siendo egoísta.

Al siguiente receso los llevaría con la rubia, y ella se quedaría sola esperando a que se desocuparan. Vaya suerte.

Naruto ingresó junto con el resto cuando aún Hinata conversaba con los dos chicos. Lo cierto es que después de pedirle el dichoso favor se quedaron conversando con ella un rato, y antes de que se percatara, Hinata ya se reía con anécdotas que tanto Shikamaru como Chöji le contaban sobre Ino. Naruto se sentó en silencio una vez que el puesto se desocupó y entró Asuma-sensei, el profesor de Matemática.

—¿Por qué tu e Ino se fueron? – preguntó Naruto de la nada, en plena clase.

—¿Cómo?

Naruto suspiró y volvió a escribir en la esquina de su cuaderno.

 _«¿Por qué se fueron?»_ escribió él. Hinata no sabía cómo decirle que su prima y sus amigas le habían hecho la vida imposible en años anteriores, por lo que tuvo que mentir, pese a que odiaba hacerlo.

 _«Ino quería ir al baño… ya sabes, cosas de chicas»_

Naruto sonrió al leer lo último y la miró.

Hinata se dio cuenta que Naruto era increíblemente despistado y alegre. No puso atención a la clase en ningún momento, y mucho menos tomó apuntes. Ella intentaba enfocarse en la clase, pero cada vez que Naruto opinaba algo, ella se encontraba a si misma respondiéndole e incitándole a continuar hablándole.

Hinata era muy buena alumna y tenía calificaciones bastante altas, por lo que no significaba mucho perder el tiempo con su nuevo compañero de clase.

Seguían escribiéndose a ratos. Pronto iba a ser hora del segundo receso, pero ellos ni cuenta se habían dado.

Naruto le envió otra nota, y Hinata al leerla casi pierde el corazón por la boca: _«¿Quieres ser mi amiga?»_ decía en el papel, y ella sintió su cara arder y el aire irse por completo de sus pulmones. Se dio cuenta que Naruto la miraba ansioso mientras jugaba con su bolígrafo, y aún si creérselo, Hinata asintió con la cabeza, poniendo una linda sonrisa en sus labios. Naruto le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa zorruna y los ojos entrecerrados. Parecía feliz.

Un amigo…

Hinata se había hecho un amigo en clases.

Una lágrima se escapó de su ojo izquierdo y se la limpió antes de que su nuevo amigo se diera cuenta. Se sintió liberada, completa… dichosa. Estaba decidida a que este sería su año.

Todos salieron al receso, y antes de que Hinata pudiera dar un paso, Chöji y Shikamaru ya estaban a su lado. Ella temía perder a Ino, y se avergonzaba de ser tan egoísta con ella, pero es que la rubia era su primera amiga femenina, y de verdad quería pasar el rato posible junto a ella. Hinata marcó el número de Ino desde su celular y pocos segundo después Ino contestó. Hinata le pidió que fuera hasta su salón, siempre observada por los dos chicos, y la rubia le dijo que no tardaría en estar ahí.

Ino llegó e ingresó con prisa a la sala de clases de Hinata. Cuando recibió su llamada pensó de inmediato que algo malo le había ocurrido, pero su inquietud se vio opacada por los dos muchachos que estaban junto a la pequeña morena. Ino los reconoció en un santiamén y se lanzó a sus brazos con felicidad.

—¡Han pasado más de cinco años! —dijo ella, mirando con rapidez a Chöji y a Shikamaru.

—Sigues igual de gritona, Ino —comentó Shikamaru.

—E igual de delgada —agregó el otro chico.

Ino golpeó con suavidad a Shikamaru por sus palabras y agradeció a Chöji por las suyas. Hinata se iba a quedando arrinconada y opacada por el trío, y no supo qué hacer, ¿Debía irse para dejarlos conversar un poco? ¿O debía quedarse en silencio y tan solo mirar? Le daba vergüenza que ellos se dieran cuenta que les estaba poniendo atención a su charla, quizás ellos no querrían que los oyera, y también le daba cobardía salir de ahí y que ellos la vieran marcharse sola.

Era patética.

—Hey, Hinata, ¿Conoces a estos dos?

—¿Uh?

Ino la tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia ella pese a que Hinata le pedía que no lo hiciera, presentándole de manera correcta a Shikamaru y Chöji. Ino les pidió a ambos que fueran amables con la chica, quien estaba roja por las acciones de Ino, y ambos sin problemas la integraron a la conversación. Hinata se sorprendió de la felicidad con la que Ino lograba agregarla a su grupo. Los chicos fueron agradables y le hacían preguntas que Hinata contestaba con alegría, al igual que ella se las hacía a ellos. Terminaron de hablar cuando el timbre les indicó el reingreso a clases e Ino tuvo que irse, pero Chöji se quedó conversando con Hinata un rato más mientras el profesor llegaba y Shikamaru se echaba una corta siesta al lado de ella. Parecían amigos de toda la vida.

Naruto, quien había salido con Sasuke debido a que Karin los había ido a buscar, vio que Hinata hablaba con otras personas, y de manera insegura se acercó a su puesto. No entendía por qué se sentía protector con ella, pero desde que la conoció sintió que era una muchacha muy triste, y eso —curiosamente —le preocupó.

La última clase pasó deprisa, y ningún alumno tuvo la oportunidad de abrir la boca sin que Tsunade, la directora del instituto Konoha y además la profesora de biología, se diera cuenta. Era una mujer de temer, y Naruto ya lo había descubierto por las malas.

¿Cómo iba a saber que a las mujeres no les gustaba que les dijeran ancianas? Deberían sentirse importantes por ser una fuente de conocimiento antigua, le dijo él a la guapa mujer rubia, quien en menos de un segundo lo había hecho descubrir el infierno.

A la salida, Hinata abandonó el salón en silencio al ver que Naruto estaba distraído con Sasuke, por lo que su despedida se limitó a una simple mirada. Ino la estaba esperando a la salida junto con Shikamaru y Chöji, emprendiendo marcha desde la institución a sus casas de inmediato. Ella apenas podía hablar, pero no le molestaba para nada escuchar hablar a Ino sobre cientos de cosas. Era casi cómico ver como su boca se abría y cerraba a semejante velocidad.

Cuando llegó a casa fue recibida por Neji, quien estaba apoyado contra un árbol a la entrada de su domicilio con un libro en mano. Esa fue la primera vez que Hinata respondió honestamente que había tenido un gran día. Que fue maravilloso, en realidad.

Primero que nada, ese día no la habían golpeado ni insultado (ignorando el comentario de Kin en la cafetería al menos). Segundo: Ino estuvo con ella cada receso. Y más que eso, Hinata había conversado con dos de sus compañeros de clases, considerándolo como un logro personal. Pero más importante, ella se había hecho amiga de Naruto. Sonrió al recordar eso último.

Al día siguiente se despertó con las energías escapándose de su cuerpo, sintiéndose esplendida. Se bañó y vistió mecánicamente, tomándose tiempo en peinarse y maquillarse. Era la primera vez que usaba su maquillaje para sentirse bonita y no para ocultar hematomas u ojeras.

Esperó a que Ino le contestara el teléfono para poder irse a clases, pero recordó que ella le había dicho que se iría con su padre esa mañana, por lo que cortó la llamada prontamente. Caminó junto con Hanabi hasta que se separaron; cada una a sus propios destinos, prometiéndose cenar juntas. Hinata llegó aún cuando varios alumnos estaban ingresando al instituto, pero no reconoció a nadie con quien encaminarse hasta su salón, sintiendo aprensión en su corazón al verse sola. _Sola._

Se apresuró por las escaleras al sentir pánico. Cada vez que Tayuya, Kin o Karin estaban cerca ella sentía que su corazón se estrujaba dentro de su pecho y que el aire se le iba.

Y en efecto.

Cuando reconoció el rostro de dos de ellas, Tayuya y Kin, Hinata por impulso dejó de moverse.

—Hablando del rey de roma, mira quien se asoma —dijo Kin, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Es idea mía o ayer te escapaste, Hyuga?

La voz de Tayuya era filosa. Hinata tartamudeó y vio su salón al final del pasillo, justo detrás de ambas chicas.

"Corre, Hinata" – se dijo en su fuero interno. Se rogó, más bien.

Las piernas le temblaron, pero respondieron a tiempo para salir huyendo. Sabía que ellas vendrían detrás de ella, las estaba escuchando correr a su siga, por lo que detenerse no era una opción. Quiso llamar a Ino, pero si se distraía en el teléfono estaba muerta. Corrió hasta la primera planta y se metió en el baño de chicas sin reconocer a Tayuya ni a Kin, metiéndose en un cubículo y subiendo sus piernas para no ser vista.

Cada segundo era eterno, en especial si no se escuchaba nada al exterior del baño. Se puso a llorar sin poder controlarse, sufriendo con cada espasmo que su cuerpo daba. Tenía tanto miedo…

La puerta se abrió en seco y se escuchó su golpe contra la pared. Hinata reconoció los zapatos de ambas al otro lado del cubículo del baño.

—Esa maldita puta desgraciada —habló Tayuya, jadeando por el esfuerzo de perseguir a Hinata —¡Sé que estás aquí zorra de mierda!

Hinata sintió como la puerta del cubículo próximo al de ella era azotada con violencia. Estaba temblando con espanto.

—Hinatita ¿Estás aquí?

La puerta comenzó a recibir suaves golpecitos, como cuando uno llama en un domicilio. Cada vez eran más golpes, aumentando no solo en fuerza, sino también en velocidad. Se iba a volver loca.

Se formó un repentino silencio y de la nada fue destruido con la sonora patada de una de ellas desde el otro lado. Hinata hipó estruendosamente y chilló.

—¡Déjenme en paz! —gritó con las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos como ríos.

—¡Abre la puta puerta, maldita sea!

Tayuya pateó con tanta fuerza la tercera vez que logró derribar la puerta, recibiendo de Hinata una patada en el estómago por inercia. La chica se sujetó el vientre mientras la maldecía, pero Hinata no se quedó a escuchar lo que le decían pues salió corriendo de ahí.

Corrió escaleras arriba, pero no bien llegaba al segundo piso fue detenida. Kin la sujetó del tobillo en el último peldaño. La caída le dolió en su busto y en sus caderas, sintiéndose demasiado aturdida como para levantarse de inmediato. Abrió los ojos para toparse con Kin frente a ella y a una recién llegada Tayuya, quien con rencor la tomó por el cabello y la lanzó contra el muro próximo a ellas. Hinata se golpeó la cabeza.

—Con que querías defenderte, ¿Eh? —le escupió Tayuya a centímetros de su rostro, sujetándolo por las mejillas para que Hinata la mirara a los ojos —Serás zorra… una asquerosa y maldita zorra. Me la vas a pagar puta de mierda, haré que hasta tu puta madre sufra, ¿Me entiendes?

Hinata sollozaba, apenas mirándola debido a las lágrimas que nublaban su vista. Tayuya la obligaba a asentir.

Cuando Hinata creyó que sería su completo final, y que tanto Kin como Tayuya la sacarían de ahí para golpearla al exterior del instituto, una mano se atravesó y cortó el agarre de Tayuya sobre ella. Hinata —hipando descontroladamente —levantó el rostro y observó la ira de Tayuya hacia la recién llegada persona, quien en ese momento se arrodillaba a su lado.

—Dos contra uno no es muy justo que digamos —habló con molestia, sin dejar de mirar hacia Kin y Tayuya.

—¿Quién mierda te crees? —bramó Kin, procurando no alzar demasiado la voz para que nadie saliera al pasillo a observar que estaba ocurriendo.

—A ti no te importa estúpida —respondió despreocupadamente –. De todas formas, ¿Por qué querría yo que una zorra lo supiera?

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Kin le envió una patada hacia la quijada, pero no fue lo suficientemente veloz para impedir el bloqueó de la agredida, quien en un santiamén ya se encontraba sujetando a Kin por el largo cabello negro a sus pies. Hinata estaba con los ojos tan abiertos como platos.

Los quejidos de Kin comenzaron a llamar la atención de las personas al interior del salón, mas antes de que terminara de llenarse de gente, Tayuya agarró por el cabello a la persona desconocida y la separó de Kin, enviándole su más venenosa mirada.

Si las miradas mataran, tanto Hinata como su defensora estarían a tres metros bajo el suelo.

—Oye, ¿Estás bien?

Hinata se secó los ojos y tomó la mano que le extendían. La mano de la chica frente a ella era muy cálida y suave, entregándole seguridad al verse aferrada a ella. Hinata sintió sus mejillas levemente arder.

Esa chica era simplemente hermosa. El lago cabello rosa se encontraba algo desordenado en esos instantes por haber peleado, pero no impedía que el rostro se viera opacado. Delgada, de piel blanca y sonrisa perfecta. Y los ojos del verde más brillante que alguien pudiera envidiar.

—Si… Estoy bien —contestó Hinata. La chica parecía seria y no dejaba de mirarla.

—¿Siempre te hacen eso? —preguntó, mirando de reojo a los alumnos que las rodeaban.

—Yo… N-No. —Hinata no supo que decirle. Era una completa desconocida.

—La próxima vez verán de lo que soy capaz —se dijo más para sí misma que para Hinata, comenzando a arreglarse la blusa.

Cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de que ella estaba a punto de irse la detuvo.

—G-Gracias… muchas gracias.

La muchacha, quien hasta entonces había mantenido un rostro serio, le sonrió suavemente.

— No te preocupes. No fue nada.

Y se fue. Hinata vio que ella se introducía al baño de chicas, pero no quiso ir tras ella. Se arregló el cabello y se frotó la cara antes de entrar, mirando por el pasillo el baño de chicas por donde un ángel la había salvado.

Entró sin querer meter demasiado ruido, pero todas las miradas fueron a parar a ella de inmediato. La profesora Kurenai se le acercó con la preocupación a flor de piel, y sólo cuando Hinata le aseguró que todo estaba bien le permitió ir a sentarse. Naruto la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él apenas ella se sentó. Aún el resto de sus compañeros la miraba.

—Si…

La clase retomó su ritmo con dificultad, pero lo hizo al fin de cuentas. Naruto no dejaba de mirar de soslayo a Hinata, quien a pesar de darse cuenta de ello no quería devolverle la mirada y seguía tomando nota de los que la profesora Kurenai decía.

Un golpe en la puerta terminó por cortar el resto de tensión y Hinata lo agradeció. Kurenai salió por allí y se demoró en volver por lo menos cinco minutos, pero al hacerlo lo hizo con una amplia sonrisa.

—Chicos —habló, obteniendo silencio por parte de los alumnos —. Una nueva alumna nos acompañara desde hoy. Démosle la bienvenida.

Los ojos de todos fueron a parar en la delgada muchacha de baja estatura. Hinata formó un pequeño círculo con sus labios al reconocerla.

—Hola, me llamo Sakura Haruno. Un gusto.

Los comentarios no se hicieron tardar, en especial el de los hombres. Hinata observó el cabello rosa de Sakura caer por sus hombros y los ojos mirar con timidez hacia todas partes. Sus ojos chocaron repentinamente.

—Me alegra tener rostros nuevos por estos lados —comentó Kurenai —. No tenemos muchos lugares, así que toma asiento donde gustes.

Sakura se sentó al otro extremo de Hinata, junto a Suigetsu. Aún en la distancia, ambas chicas sostuvieron sus miradas.

Era extraño, pero Hinata nuevamente sintió la misma paz que cuando Naruto ingresó al salón la primera vez.

—Te está mirando —le dijo Naruto, aprovechando el bochinche de la sala debido a la nueva alumna—, ¿Se conocen' ttebayo?

—Algo así —contestó ella. Se dio cuenta que Naruto volvía a mirarla.

—Vaya, es muy bonita.

Eso hizo que el aire que rondaba a Hinata se hiciera tan venenoso como el cianuro. Naruto se había sonrojado, y era debido a esa chica.

Si Hinata hubiese nacido para ser una persona rencorosa, o vengativa, odiaría a Sakura Haruno por atraer la atención de Naruto, pero así no era ella. Le picó en el alma y la garganta ese gesto de Naruto para con Sakura, mas no comprendía por qué. Se sentía similar a cuando ella preveía que el trío del mal estaba cerca, algo que no podía ser evitado, y aquel temor, incertidumbre y angustia se hizo presente al darse cuenta que él no parecía interesado en hablar con ella como el día anterior, sino que prefería observar a la pelirosa chica de preciosos ojos verdes.

Era un sentimiento muy raro e incómodo, y Hinata no sabía lo que era. No le gustaba sentirse así.

La clase inició y terminó en menos tiempo del esperado por Kurenai, y para la desgracia de Hinata, Naruto ya no habló con ella. Cuando el receso inició no supo que hacer. Por una parte podía ir y hablar con Sakura; agradecerle nuevamente por haberla salvado y tratar de afianzarse con ella contra Tayuya y Kin, quienes no ingresaron a la clase de la profesora Kurenai, pero que sin duda en algún momento reaparecerían. Otra opción era refugiarse con Ino; ella entendería la situación y le aconsejaría, y de paso le explicaría por qué se le acaloraba el pecho y porque le preocupaba perder la atención de Naruto. Y como último recurso podía ir y esconderse en el baño o en el observatorio del instituto, donde estaba segura que nadie la molestaría, siempre y cuando llegara con vida a ambos destinos, lo que se podía traducir a no toparse ni con Tayuya, Kin o Karin.

Se armó de valor tras suspirar y optó por la primera opción.

Se encaminó a pasitos cortos hasta esa zona del salón y vio con curiosidad como Suigetsu intentaba contarle un chiste. Sakura no le prestaba la más mínima atención, pues durante toda la clase él había hablado idioteces y ya la tenían harta. Sus ojos se toparon con los inocentes irises de Hinata y se supo salvada de seguir aguantando a Suigetsu, quien no se vio afectado por la poca atención recibida y se fue a comprar junto a Juugo algunos refrescos.

—H-Hola —saludó Hinata, mirando sus zapatos. Sakura dejó su asiento y se puso frente a ella.

—No pensé que fuésemos compañeras de clases —le dijo Sakura, arreglándose la falda y viendo analíticamente los gestos nerviosos de Hinata —. ¿Te sientes mejor? Ese golpe fue duro…

—Sí, estoy bien, en serio.

—Eso es bueno, sabes, deberías darles una paliza. Odio a la gente que se aprovecha de los que no saben defenderse —comentó ella, dándose cuanta muy tarde que sus palabras pudieron haber herido los sentimientos ajenos—, ¡Hey, no intentaba ofender, es sólo que…!

—N-No, no pasa nada. Gracias por la preocupación.

El aire se hizo denso y un silencio incómodo empezó a formarse entre ambas. Sakura empezó a hacerle preguntas sobre la institución cuando Naruto se les acercó.

—¡Qué onda!

Sakura lo miró como a un bicho raro e hizo un espacio entre ellos, puesto que Naruto se le acercó mucho.

—Me llamo Naruto, un gusto — la saludó, y Sakura estrechó su mano. Parecía más calmada.

—Soy Sakura, hola.

Naruto se despeinó el cabello con la otra mano y la sonrisa se le extendió por todo el rostro. Sus mejillas se veían suavemente rosadas.

—Hm, si no te apuras me voy a ir sin ti, Naruto.

Los tres dirigieron vista hacia la puerta del salón y observaron a Sasuke. Se había arremangado las mangas de la camisa del uniforme y se había aflojado la corbata, dándole ese aire peligroso de los chicos que se podían ver en las películas, sumándose el atractivo propio de Sasuke y esa actitud desinteresada e insufriblemente misteriosa. Hinata notó dos cosas interesantes en ese momento; la primera fue que Naruto llevaba el uniforme de manera similar a Sasuke, pero en vez de verse peligroso, se veía desordenado, como un niño travieso, y segundo, que Sakura se estaba escondiendo detrás de ella de a poco. No se giró a mirarla por detrás de su espalda, no porque no quisiera, sino porque la chica pelirosa la tenía sujeta con firmeza por los hombros. Sintió como se le acercaba al oído.

—Hinata, ¿Quién es él? —preguntó en un susurro apenas audible. En tal cercanía ella pudo notar que a Sakura se le había puesto el rostro rojo en su totalidad.

—Es Sasuke-kun —contestó, ingenua de la atracción de la chica —. Él también es un alumno nuevo, como tu Sakura-san.

—Oh, ya veo.

Naruto había dejado de prestarles atención a las chicas tan pronto como Sasuke le gritó. Se frustró al ver que su intento por conocer a la chica nueva fracasó gracias al amargado de su amigo, pero la iniciativa seguía viva. Se giró hacia ellas antes de darle alcance a Sasuke.

—El Teme y yo iremos por comida… ¿Quieren venir? — preguntó, esperanzado a que tanto Sakura como Hinata accedieran. A la primera para conocerla, y a la segunda para que Sakura no escapase.

Se miraron entre ambas y fue como un ruego de miradas mutuo. Las dos siguieron a Naruto hasta la salida y los cuatro se encaminaron a la cafetería.

En el camino nadie dijo nada de nada; a Hinata se le destrozaban los nervios por tener a Naruto tan cerca; a éste se le dormía la lengua y le sudaban las manos de sólo ver a Sakura; ella porque temía el rechazo de Sasuke, y bueno,este último simplemente no quería hablar con nadie. Los cuatro se esforzaban en parecer mimos.

La primera en iniciar charla fue Sakura, y no con Sasuke, sino con Hinata. Intentó sonsacarle información sobre ese guapo chico, pero por desgracia la Hyuga sabía tan poco como ella. Lo único que pudo decirle es que Sasuke-kun ya contaba con un grupo de chicas que lo idolatraban, y que desde su punto de vista, eso parecía molestarle. Sakura se anotó mentalmente no parecer fanática si no quería su desprecio, y con esa idea de aferró del brazo de Hinata, intentando tomar seguridad.

Como antes, cuando ella le ayudó contra Tayuya y Kin, el contacto de la mano de Sakura se le hizo demasiado cálido, como si se hubiesen conocido de toda la vida.

—Más tarde vamos a almorzar aquí' ttebayo, ¿Por qué no nos acompañan?

A las dos chicas les gustó la idea, pero Hinata prontamente recordó que Karin almorzaba con ellos, y si ella estaba, entonces las otras dos probablemente estarían cerca. Le temblaron los labios cuando tuvo que responder.

—Yo… yo no puedo — dijo, bajando la mirada.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — preguntó Naruto, sorprendido. Era la segunda vez que lo rechazaba para almorzar. Sakura también la miró curiosa y algo alarmada, ya que ella sí quería quedarse con Sasuke, pero no podía sin Hinata.

—Es que quedé de almorzar con Ino-chan — respondió. No era mentira del todo, pues aunque no lo había hablado con Ino, ambas tenían un acuerdo tácito de comer juntas cada día a la hora de almuerzo.

—¡Invítala! Mientras más mejor, ¿verdad Teme?

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y se unió a la conversación una vez que hubo comprado lo que quería para comer durante el receso. Para el interés de Hinata, él se veía pendiente de lo que hablaban.

—Hoy almorzaré solo, Naruto —le dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa —. Ayer apenas pude estar tranquilo entre tanto grito.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Vamos, no seas así, Sasuke! Prometo no abrir la boca hoy, ¡De veras!

—No lo decía por ti.

Lo decía por Karin. Sasuke ya había encontrado un punto de equilibrio en esa extraña amistad que tenía con Naruto, por lo que su voz era el mínimo de sus problemas. Pero ahora que la prima de Naruto estaba encima de él apenas podía caminar sin topársela. La gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando ella intentó darle de comer ayer durante el almuerzo. Nunca más.

Ya era hora de regresar a clases y los cuatro retornaron al salón entre las suplicas de Naruto para con Sasuke, quien no se inmutaba en lo absoluto.

Sin éxito, Naruto regresó a su puesto junto con Hinata, dejando de muy mala gana a Sasuke irse a su propio asiento.

—¿En serio Ino y tú no nos quieren acompañar?

—Lo siento, Naruto-kun… —HInata se sintió algo mal de desilusionarlo, pero el temor que le tenía a Tayuya y Kin era demasiado, sin mencionar que le avergonzaba la idea de que la humillaran frente a él.

—Ah, qué mal —Naruto se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero —. ¿Y qué tal mañana? Convenceré a Sasuke' ttebayo.

—Yo…

—Es un plan entonces. Lleva a Ino y a Sakura-chan contigo, ¿Vale?

—Pero Naruto-kun, yo no creo que sea lo mejor… —lo dijo tan bajo que él no la escuchó debido a que había comenzado a fantasear. Hinata se mordió el labio.

Estaba perdida.

Al día siguiente todo comenzó siendo funesto cuando fue Sakura quien le pidió acceder a la invitación. Al parecer se había enamorado de Sasuke, y aunque Hinata quiso explicarle sus razones no consiguió hacerse entender por la muchacha pelirrosa. Supuso que, eventualmente, Sakura se daría cuenta de por qué —o _quien,_ en realidad — ella no quería estar con el grupo de Naruto.

Llegó la hora de almuerzo e Ino apareció prontamente al salón de Hinata. Junto a ella venía uno de sus compañeros llamado Sai, quien era con quien la joven rubia compartía asiento. Hinata y Sakura se acercaron y se presentaron mutuamente, estando listos para salir a comer. A ellos se les agregó Shikamaru y Chöji, siendo felizmente recibidos por Hinata e Ino. Era un grupo agradable, uno con el que Hinata solo podría haber soñado.

—Hey, hola, ¿Los podemos acompañar?

Hinata se volteó a ver a Naruto con Sasuke, ambos con aire tranquilo. Sakura era la más emocionada, siendo ella misma quien los invitó a acompañarlos. De esta forma iniciaron su camino a la cafetería, cada uno con sus propios intereses puestos. Se sentaron en una larga mesa, causando el interés del alumnado en general. Hinata se sentó entre Ino y Sakura, teniendo a Naruto y Sasuke frente a ellas y a Sai, Shikamaru y Chöji a los alrededores.

—¿Qué van a comer? —preguntó Ino, comenzando a preparar su almuerzo.

—¡Ramen, por supuesto!

—¿Ramen? —Sakura no aprobaba comer algo así de condimentado a esas horas, pero Naruto no se vio afectado por el reproche hecho por la chica.

—Es mi comida favorita. La como todos los días, ¿Verdad, Sasuke?

—Hm, así ha sido desde que te conozco.

—A mí también me gusta el ramen, aunque prefiero las barbacoas —comentó Chöji —. Hay un local llamado "Ichiraku's Ramen", es de lo mejor.

—¡Lo conozco! —Naruto hizo simpatía rápidamente con los chicos —, ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si vamos todos a comer ahí después de clases?

—Está de camino a casa, no veo por qué no —agregó Shikamaru, siendo apoyado por varios de los chicos.

Cuando Hinata comenzó a creer que las tres personas a las que temía ya no aparecerían a estropear aquella magnifica instancia que estaba teniendo, sus bonitos ojos grises se toparon con aquellas caras que bien conocía. Rogó que al reconocer a Sakura se mantuvieran a raya, pero angustiosamente se dio cuenta que aquello solo las había puesto de peor humor. Sus manos se tensaron y bajó la mirada, sabiendo perfectamente que ella era la única en haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de esas tres de entre todo el grupo.

—Hey HInata, ¿Está todo bien? —Sakura se lo había preguntado en un susurro para no llamar la atención. Sus ojos se encontraron.

—Sakura-san… —Hinata no quería llamar, en serio no quería, pero esperaba que Sakura pudiera empatizar con ella en ese momento.

Con la mirada Hinata le indicó el problema a Sakura, y ésta no necesitó mayor explicación. Sus ojos verdes miraron desafiantes en esa dirección, consiguiendo que ni Tayuya ni Kin se aproximaran, pero fue distinto con Karin, ya que después de todo ellas no se conocían y ésta última no tenía conocimiento sobre la pelea ocurrida la mañana del día anterior.

—Parece ser que hoy no almorzaremos juntos —Karin se sentó muy próxima a Sasuke, pero sus palabras iban dirigidas a Naruto. Sin mayor tapujo se abrazó al brazo de Sasuke, causando la irritabilidad de éste y que la sangre de Sakura hirviera de celos.

—Perdón Karin, pero ya te había mencionado que comería con unos compañeros hoy' ttebayo —se disculpó el muchacho rubio —. Ah, chicos, esta es Karin, mi prima.

—Nos conocemos —comentó Shikamaru sin mucha emoción —. Fuimos compañeros de salón otros años.

Así como Hinata, Chöji y Shikamaru conocían bien a Karin ya que no eran alumnos nuevos, y sabían también quiénes eran sus amigas. El ambiente se hizo tenso para aquellos que manejaban esa información, por lo que ni Naruto ni Sasuke se vieron afectados por ello. Sakura, quien tampoco debía saber del tema, en realidad estaba molesta por la cercanía que Karin mantenía con Sasuke, pero además notó que la chica había llegado con aquellas que habían golpeado a Hinata cruelmente el día que se conocieron.

—¿Tus amigas se quedarán atrás? —Sakura no tuvo muchas reservas en hacerlo sonar como una invitación, pero en realidad las estaba retando a hacerlo.

—Sakura-san, por favor no… —rogó Hinata, comenzando a hiperventilarse.

—Tranquila Hinata, no dejaré que te hagan nada —le juró Ino, quien les mantuvo la vista puesta a las agresoras desde el momento en que Karin apareció en la mesa.

—Tayuya, Kin, vamos, vengan de una vez —las llamó Karin, ajena al diálogo que hubo entre las chicas.

No bien las otras dos se acercaron la situación se hizo muy incómoda. Ino, quien había estado hablando con Sai antes de su aparición, se puso a la defensiva preparada ante cualquier eventualidad, muy similar a la situación de Sakura, quien para tranquilizar a Hinata le tomó la mano bajo la mesa para no ser vistas por esas tres.

—Se me hace conocida tu cara —comentó Sakura a Tayuya.

—Quizás nos hemos vistos por los pasillos —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. Kin medio rio.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿Nos podemos quedar? —preguntó Karin al muchacho, quien pese a intentar explicarle que no iban a caber todos ahí sólo consiguió que ésta se le acercara mucho más —. Si me quedo así podemos entrar nosotras tres en la banca, ¿Ves?

—Hm, ve a otra mesa Karin —le pidió el chico con autoridad, pero solo consiguió un falso berrinche de ella.

—Hey, en serio no cabe más gente aquí —fue Sakura quien, ya de por sí molesta, le hizo entender que debía irse —. Quizás la próxima vez podamos conseguir una mesa más grande, pero que tal si por hoy ustedes…

—¿Quién ha pedido tu opinión?

La afilada lengua de Karin hizo que todos se quedaran he lados y en silencio.

—¡Karin! —Naruto se puso serio. La actitud de su prima comenzó a avergonzarlo —. Sakura-chan, por favor perdona a Karin, ella no quiso decir eso' ttebayo.

—¿Por qué te pones de su lado, Naruto? Apenas la conoces, sólo dices eso porque crees que tiene una cara bonita, pero no es más que eso.

Las mejillas de Naruto se tiñeron, pero no cambió la mueca de molestia de su rostro.

—Sakura-san es más que eso —la voz de Hinata sonó débil, pero aun así fue escuchada por todos.

—Oh, vaya. Santa Hinata defensora de los inocentes —se burló Kin, acompañada de Tayuya y uno que otro oyente de una mesa diferente.

—No te metas con ella —rugió Ino —. Mi paciencia tiene límites.

—¿Y qué harás?

Ino se levantó y apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa, en señal de amenaza. Sakura no tardó en tomar una postura parecida.

—Chicas, vamos, relájense —pidió Chöji, mirado a todas las ahí presentes. Sai se levantó para intentar calmar a Ino, pero aun quedó Sakura levantada, con los ojos iracundos sobre Tayuya. Ambas tenían deudas pendientes.

Hubo un breve y muy incómodo silencio hasta que fue Sasuke quien se levantó de la mesa, hastiado. Sus oscuros ojos se posaron severamente sobre los de Karin, pero antes de eso, por un momento fugaz, miró a Sakura. Ella no supo descifrar aquellos ojos.

—Karin, sígueme —no había amabilidad en las palabras de Sasuke, sino todo lo contrario. La situación lo había molestado a más de lo que se podía imaginar.

—Espera Sasuke, iré yo también' ttebayo.

—No, Naruto —ordenó el chico —. Es algo que debo hablar yo a solas con ella. Tú controla la situación aquí.

Sasuke y Karin salieron de la cafetería ante la atenta mirada de los curiosos, dejando muy confundido a sus compañeros.

—Chicos, lamento esto —Naruto se rascó la nuca, incómodo —. Karin y Sasuke fueron novios hace un tiempo. No estoy seguro de su situación, pero aun así me disculpo por sus acciones.

—¿Ellos son… novios? —La voz de Sakura salió entrecortada. Hinata lo notó.

—Algo así —respondió Naruto. Sus ojos azules pasaron de Sakura a Hinata en una fracción de segundo, capturando su atención inmediatamente —. Hinata, estás temblando, ¿Te pasa algo?

Hinata fue consciente del temblar de sus manos cuando Naruto lo señaló. Se sabía observada por Kin y Tayuya, y peor que eso, sabía que estaban esperando su oportunidad para atacar. Levantó los ojos e intentó suplicarle con la mirada a Naruto por ayuda, pero la presencia de esas dos era tal que no podía simplemente hacer algo sin querer empezar a llorar.

—Si… no te ves bien —comentó Kin, fingiendo seriedad —, ¿Qué tal si te llevamos a la enfermería?

—Oh no, de eso ni hablar —interrumpió Ino.

—¿Eres su amiga, no? Entonces deberías preocuparte mejor de ella —Tayuya se acercó a Hinata y la rodeó por los hombros, Se acercó a su oído y le susurró —. No te atrevas a llamar la atención o todo terminará peor.

Hinata se levantó tanto por instinto como por el agarre que Tayuya tenía sobre ella, en el cual ésta última había empezado a clavarle las uñas para apresurarla.

—Bien Hinata, nosotras te llevaremos a la enfermería —agregó Kin, "ayudando" a sujetarla.

—Iré yo también —Ino tuvo intenciones de ponerse de pie, pero Kin la sentó con falsa preocupación.

—No, no, insisto —inició —. Tayuya y yo la llevaremos, ustedes sigan almorzando.

—Vamos Ino, ellas pueden. Gracias chicas —Naruto, debido a su ignorancia, no sabía lo que estaba a punto de causar, pero en realidad estaba muy preocupado —. Te veo luego en clases, ¿Sí, Hinata?

Ella quiso decir algo, pero el miedo la paralizó. Estaba a completa merced de Tayuya y Kin, y aquello sólo la hizo bajar la cabeza y apenas responderle a Naruto. Ambas la guiaron a la salida justo cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a juntarse en sus ojos. Odiaba todo eso.

Rápidamente la sacaron de ahí, desconcertando a todos.

—Mierda no —Ino estaba nerviosa y algo atemorizada, pero aun así iba a ir tras Hinata —. No podemos dejarla sola.

—Iré yo —habló Sakura, poniéndose de pie. Hasta entonces había estado algo perturbada por saber que Karin era la novia de Sasuke, pero al ver la situación con HInata olvidó todo —. Ino, yo sé lo que está ocurriendo, y no creo que debamos quedarnos calladas. Hay que ayudar a Hinata.

—¿De qué están hablando? —Naruto se puso tenso de repente.

—Ino te lo explicará —dijo Sakura, comenzando a salir de la cafetería acompañada de Shikamaru y Chöji para ubicar rápidamente a Hinata.

Se quedaron solo Naruto, Sai e Ino en la mesa, y con voz severa Ino comenzó a contarle a Naruto lo más brevemente posible lo que estaba ocurriendo. Mientras eso acontecía, Sakura, Shikamaru y Chöji se dirigieron a toda prisa a la enfermería, a sabiendas de lo que Tayuya y Kin eran capaces.

—¡No están aquí! —exclamó Sakura, asustada al no verlas ahí.

—Dividámonos y encontrémosla —aconsejó Shikamaru —. Tan pronto alguno las ubique debemos avisarnos y juntarnos. No hagan nada por su cuenta.

—De acuerdo.

Salieron por distintas direcciones. Uno fue hasta el salón de clases, otro al gimnasio y el último a buscar a las afueras del instituto. Sakura no la pilló en el salón, por lo que fue a buscarla al baño, pero tampoco estaba ahí. Luego recordó que cerca de la cafetería había un pasillo que llevaba a los salones del primer piso, y ahí había un baño poco transcurrido. Su instinto le dijo que de estar ella en una situación así ese sería el lugar más accesible para Tayuya y Kin para actuar, por lo que emprendió el trote sin pensarlo más tiempo. Llegó a las afuera, y como supuso, no había nadie cerca. Iba a entrar a revisar cuando unos gemidos y sonidos provenientes desde el interior la alarmaron. Esa debía ser Hinata, pensó aterrada. Tuvo intenciones de avisar a alguien, pero había olvidado pedir el número de Shikamaru y Chöji, además de no tener el de ninguno de los demás. Tenía que hacer algo, ¿Pero qué? Oyó un golpe más fuerte y esta vez no confundió la voz de Hinata rogando que se detuvieran. Los ojos de Sakura empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas de impotencia y miedo, y al imaginarse a Hinata completamente sola ahí no pudo dejarla sola. Entró al baño y la imagen la destruyó.

Hinata estaba siendo sostenida desde atrás por Tayuya, mientras Kin cortaba su ropa y la abofeteaba. Sus piernas tenían marcas rojas y sus mejillas y ojos estaban inflamados, evidentemente por los golpes que ambas debieron haberle propinado. Sakura estaba espantada, ¿Cómo podía existir gente así? Los ojos de Hinata se levantaron al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, reconociendo a la muchacha pelirrosa.

—Hinata…

—Sakura…san —Hinata tuvo que carraspear —. Vete… vete rápido…

—Oh vaya, ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? —Kin dejó lo que estaba haciendo y acorraló a Sakura contra la puerta —, ¿Una heroína, quizás?

Sakura pensó en responderle algo mordaz y astuto, pensó también en salir de ahí y buscar ayuda. Sakura, en general, pensó muchas cosas, pero por desgracia todas esas fueron después de haberle propinado un puñetazo a Kin. Estaba asqueada y frenética. Ver lo que le hicieron a Hinata no solo la enfureció, sino que la aterrorizó también. Esas chicas no estaban bien de la cabeza, nadie en su sano juicio podía hacerle algo así a otro ser humano.

—¡Kin! —Tayuya soltó a Hinata, la que se desplomó en el suelo, dirigiéndose en contra de la joven de cabello rosa.

Sakura siguió dándole golpes a Kin hasta que Tayuya se interpuso, iniciando una pelea. Hinata intentó incorporarse como pudo en medio de su aturdimiento, observando como Sakura ponía en línea a Tayuya. Kin no parecía estar dándole problemas debido a que le sangraba la nariz, pero de repente sus ojos grises tomaron otro curso y con espanto notaron que ya no eran solamente ellas cuatro dentro del baño.

—¡Detrás de ti, Sakura-san! —chilló ella, pero no pudo evitar que Karin la sujetara por la espalda, dándole la posibilidad de Tayuya de darla un rodillazo en el vientre —¡NO!

Sakura cayó de rodillas y Karin la soltó. Hasta entonces nadie había notado el estado de Karin, quien venía con los ojos hinchados y el maquillaje estropeado ensuciándole las mejillas. La discusión que había tenido con Sasuke había finiquitado con el expreso deseo de él de tener a Karin lejos; que ya no se le acercara más, y aunque las razones eran ajenas a Sakura o HInata, Karin no estaba satisfecha y estaba molesta con ambas por haber "causado" en cierta forma esa pelea con Sasuke, pese a que habían roto su relación hacía tiempo, ella seguía creyendo que podían regresar a estar juntos. Hasta ahora.

—Maldita zorra —fue Kin quien tomó a Sakura, tirando se su cabello de un jalón y haciéndola gritar —¿Quién mierda te crees? Odio a las de tu tipo, demasiado superficiales e ingenuas. Te crees demasiado bonita, ¿No? Con este largo y sedoso cabello tuyo, me pregunto, ¿Qué harías sin él?

Y antes de esperar alguna respuesta, Kin, con el resentimiento y odio a flor de piel, fue y cortó a con tijeras el cabello de Sakura. Ella, adolorida aún por el golpe, simplemente de desplomó sobre las baldosas del baño, respirando agitadamente.

—Quizás una bonita cicatriz que cruce su rostro le haga juego —comentó Tayuya, sujetándole la cabeza.

—Eso ya es mucho…

—No seas cobarde, Karin. Estamos haciendo esto por ti, ¿Acaso no viste como esta puta miraba a tu querido Sasuke? Pues bien, se lo merece. Es más, lo haré yo misma.

Hinata, cuando detectó sus intenciones, se lanzó contra Tayuya como pudo. No podía dejar que le siguieran haciendo daño a Sakura, no después de que ella se arriesgara así por tan poca cosa como Hinata se definía a sí misma. Pese a que Tayuya se zarandeaba y Kin la golpeaba, Hinata estaba reacia a permitir que dañaran más a Sakura. No lo iba a permitir.

—…Hina… ta…

— _¡Hey, escucho algo aquí!_

Todas se alertaron al oír a alguien afuera del baño. De un golpe Kin separó a Hinata de Tayuya, haciéndola toser.

—¡Mierda! —urgió Karin, quien estaba vigilando la puerta —. Viene mucha gente, tenemos que irnos o nos responsabilizarán de esto.

—Salgamos por la ventana —recomendó Kin, haciéndose paso de prisa hasta ahí.

—¿Qué hacemos con estas dos? No podemos dejar que nos culpen después —Karin estaba muy nerviosa. Esta vez habían llegado muy lejos.

—No lo harán —rugió Tayuya, acercándose a Hinata —. Creo que sabes que las consecuencias serán peores si abres la boca después, ¿Cierto perra? Mantén la boca cerrada, ¿Entiendes? O sino las que pagarán las consecuencias serán personas como ella —dijo, apuntando a Sakura.

Hinata gimió mientras lloraba y asentía con la cabeza.

—Bien, vámonos de aquí entonces.

No bien Tayuya lo dijo la puerta fue violentamente golpeada desde el otro lado, intentando hacerse paso.

— _Abran la puerta, ¡Sabemos que están aquí!_

Hinata reconoció la voz de Ino y sintió un ligero alivio.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —Karin, sabía que estaban por echar la puerta abajo, y no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierta así —. ¡Vámonos ya, Tayuya!

La nombrada se disponía a salir al igual que sus amigas cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe. Sasuke y Naruto habían pateado juntos desde el otro lado, dando acceso al recóndito baño. Ino se adentró y se dirigió a Hinata de inmediato, pero ésta le rogó que ayudara a Sakura.

—¿Qué significa esto' ttebayo…? —Naruto estaba anonadado; confundido por la extraña mezcla de sangre y restos de cabello.

—¿Tú hiciste esto? —Sasuke miró a Tayuya fijamente, causando el nerviosismo de ésta. No tenía dónde huir.

Shikamaru y Chöji entraron, el primero haciéndose cargo de sujetar a Tayuya para evitar que huyera y el segundo ayudando a Hinata a incorporarse.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué? —Naruto la encaró —¡¿Por qué hiciste algo como esto?!

—¡Qué mierda te importa! —gritó Tayuya. Su nerviosismo le estaba jugando chueco —, solo tuve ganas y ya.

Naruto tuvo ganas de abofetearla, pero seguía siendo una mujer después de todo, por lo que no lo hizo. Pero Ino no tuvo piedad; se le acercó y le dio vuelta la cara, lastimándose la mano en el acto.

—No sé qué diablos estabas pensando, pero lastimar a la gente solo por tener ganas es algo enfermo. Tú estás completamente podrida.

—¡Cómo si me importara la opinión de una puta!

—Ya fue suficiente. Te llevaré con la directora —Shikamaru, hastiado, salió con Tayuya a rastras camino a la dirección, acompañado de Chöji. Entre los dos debieron sujetarla.

—Sasuke —Naruto le habló, pero notó que su amigo ya estaba ocupado levantando a Sakura para llevarla a la enfermería.

—Yo me encargaré de ella. Naruto, ve a buscar a Karin y su amiga. Estoy seguro que esas dos tienen que ver en esto. Sólo te escuchará a ti.

—Si…

Naruto sabía que por desgracia Karin tenía algo que ver. Sus ojos azules vieron el deplorable estado en el que estaba Sakura, pero al ver a Hinata… no sólo sintió cobardía por las acciones de su prima, sino también una profunda tristeza. Ella estaba mucho más herida que Sakura, y se imaginaba que no sólo físicamente. El rostro magullado, las piernas moreteadas, la ropa desecha, y aun así sus ojos tenían un indescifrable brillo. Naruto se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme que tenía rodeándole la cadera y se la puso encima a Hinata. No se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

—Sé que tienes razones más que suficientes para odiar a Karin, y lo siento muchísimo… pero ella sigue siendo mi familia' ttebayo —Naruto apretó los puños —. Hinata… yo…

—Lo sé, Naruto-kun —lo interrumpió ella —. Sé que es difícil para ti, también lo ha sido por mí durante años… pero yo no quiero guardar más rencor. Ve y soluciona los asuntos con tu familia, pero quiero que sepas que yo no la odio Naruto-kun… tampoco te odio a ti. Recuerda eso, por favor.

Naruto la miró a los ojos y, pese a que ella lloraba, su mirada era pura y honesta. En un arrebato de tristeza, vergüenza y preocupación, Naruto la atrajo a sí y la abrazó con la mayor delicadeza posible, temiendo que en cualquier instante Hinata pudiera romperse. Ella, atónita, se dejó abrazar por él, hundiendo el rostro en el espacio que se formaba entre el cuello y el hombro de Naruto, rodeándose de su aroma y calidez.

—Gracias, Hinata.

Naruto salió en búsqueda de Karin y Kin acompañado de Sai. Hinata lo vio desaparecer mientras ella se encaminaba a la enfermería junto a Ino y Sasuke, quien cargaba a Sakura. Aunque se sintió aliviada por estar segura en ese momento, no pudo conseguir la paz absoluta que deseaba en su corazón.

Los rumores corrieron rápido por el instituto. Tayuya había sido finalmente expulsada de la institución, generando un alivio masivo para muchos estudiantes, especialmente aquellos que habían sido víctimas de sus maltratos. En lo que respectaba a Kin y Karin ambas seguirían estudiando ahí, pero estaban castigadas por el resto de año y no tendrían la autorización de participar en la ceremonia de graduación. Pese a que fueron sanciones compensatorias y se les permitió continuar su vida estudiantil cotidiana, Karin no se vio nuevamente por el instituto a diferencia de Kin. Al parecer las repercusiones en casa fueron mucho más severas, y por lo que Naruto informó, sus tíos habían preferido realizar una intervención completa y hacerle perder un año para así ayudarla a madurar. Hinata en cierta forma sintió lastima por ella, ya que en realidad, de las tres, Karin siempre fue menos violenta que sus amigas, quizás en cierto grado sólo hizo lo que hacía por influencia más que por deseo. Ya nunca lo sabría.

El tiempo ayudó a limpiar tanto las heridas físicas como emocionales de Hinata. El revuelo causado fue tan masivo que sus padres finalmente se enteraron de todo, y no solo los de ella, sino que muchos otros. El bullying era un tema frecuente en muchos centros de educación y en la vida en general, y la ayuda que se les brindo a las víctimas facilitó considerablemente el sanado de Hinata. Ya no temía ir a clases, pues sabía que además no estaba sola.

A eso de fin de año, cerca de la graduación, su vida había cambiado radicalmente. La saludaban al llegar, almorzaba con sus amigos, e incluso salía con ellos. Sakura, con su ahora corto cabello, había profundizado su amistad con Hinata y también con Ino, sin mencionar que poco después de graduarse comenzó a salir con Sasuke. Ella era muy feliz. Ino estaba en una situación similar con Sai, lo que la mantenía cada día en la dicha. Se había hecho amigos en clases también, como Shikamaru y Chöji, entre otros, sin mencionar que Kiba y Shino salían más con su nuevo grupo también.

Su vida era completamente otra comparada a la antigua Hinata. A veces —solo a veces — apenas podía recordar su viejo reflejo en el espejo. Cuando pensaba en eso no podía evitar sonreír.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo? —le preguntó Naruto de pronto. Hinata se despabiló.

—Sólo recordaba algo.

—¿No vas a contármelo? —Naruto la siguió mientras ella regresaba al grupo.

—Es mi secreto. No te lo diré.

—Te lo sacaré, ya verás' ttebayo.

—¡Naruto! ¡Hinata! —llamó Sakura en la distancia —, vengan, vamos a tomar la foto.

Ambos corrieron de regreso y se posicionaron para la fotografía. Estaban de vacaciones en donde Ino y Hinata se conocieron, aprovechando las últimas semanas antes de regresar a la universidad. Kiba preparaba la cámara mientras los demás terminaban de arreglarse.

—¡Todo listo! —informó —, hey, Shino, quítate eso de la cara, no se ve tu rostro, hombre. Ah, y Sasuke, acércate más a Sakura. Eso, ahí está bien. Prepárense, ¡Aquí vamos!

El sonido de la cámara les indicó que la foto estaba lista y todos se acercaron a revisarla.

—¡Me gusta! —exclamó Ino, revisándola una y otra vez.

—De regreso a casa sacaré una copia para todos —comentó Sai.

—Gracias, Sai —agradeció Naruto —. Bien, ¡Hagamos la fogata ahora!

Todos comenzaron a cantar en torno al fuego y a divertirse. Hinata se separó un poco del grupo para ir a meter los pies al mar y ver las estrellas, siendo alcanzada por Naruto prontamente, quien la abrazó por la espalda.

—Has estado muy pensativa hoy —le dijo Naruto mientras le besaba el cuello.

—Es sólo que… pensaba en el pasado y como todo ha cambiado. La vida que tengo ahora, los amigos que he hecho…

—… y el guapo novio que te ama' ttebayo —Naruto le hizo cosquillas y Hinata se rio sin soltarse de su abrazo.

—Y el guapo novio que me ama, sí. Realmente lo tengo todo.

—¿Pero?

—Ya sabes, a veces me pregunto qué habría pasado si no hubieses estado ahí, o cualquiera de ustedes. Muchas personas se suicidan por bullying, yo misma pude ser una víctima de eso, por eso estoy muy feliz de estar viva. Soy muy feliz.

—Me alegra que no te hayas rendido, Hinata. Eso hizo que me enamorara de ti.

Y había verdad en esas palabras. Naruto vio facetas de Hinata que lo impulsaron a querer ser como ella: valiente, humilde y compasivo. El hecho de que perdonara a Karin cuando ésta fue disculparse con ella fue algo que él apreció mucho. Después de tantos años, no sólo la quería por la persona que ella era, sino también por su pasión por vivir y por sus sueños. Se había convertido en una magnífica mujer.

—Hinata te vas a helar, regresemos al grupo, amor —le pidió Naruto. Ella asintió.

—Ve, te alcanzo de inmediato.

Ahí, con los pies humedecidos y la vista puesta en el cielo, Hinata cerró los ojos y se confortó al escuchar las voces y risas de sus amigos. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que ya no había necesidad de buscar estrellas fugaces, porque ella ya no necesitaba pedir deseos. Lo tenía todo para ser feliz, y lo cuidaría para que así siguiera siendo.

Ella elegía vivir feliz.

.

..

* * *

Escribí demasiado. Incluso yo me sorprendí. Espero no haber aburrido después de tanto escribir y que alguien haya llegado hasta aquí hahaha

Por favor, si no leyeron las notas que dejé al comienzo hagánlo, me harían un gran favor linduras.

Eso, besitos, ¡Acabemos el Bullying entre todos!

.

.

04/diciembre/2016

5:32 am (no tengo remedio)

.

.


End file.
